Mobile missile-launcher platforms have become a mainstay of the military. A mobile missile launcher typically includes a vehicle, such as a truck or warship, and at least one missile, which is contained in a missile canister. The missile canister provides environmental protection for the missile, and contains some of the launcher infrastructure as well.
When the missile launcher is moved to or around a battlefield, a missile canister is subjected to shock and vibration, which could damage the missile it contains. Missile restraint and shock-absorption systems, therefore, are positioned between the missile and the missile canister to restrict longitudinal and lateral motion of the mounted missile. Called snubber systems, these systems include shock-absorbing missile mounts (i.e., snubbers) to dampen vibration that results from play between the missile canister and a missile. These snubber systems also include sensors and snubber controllers to help prevent unintended launch of the missile.
Snubbers should not interfere with egress of the missile from the canister during missile launch. In the prior art, therefore, snubbers systems include active systems such as controllers and actuators to retract the snubbers during launch.
Active snubber systems include sophisticated electronic or hydraulic systems to control or restrict snubber extension and retraction. Electronic systems include components such as solenoids, relays, control electronics, and snubber capacitors. Hydraulic systems include fluidic actuators, piping, hydraulic fluids or gasses, and valves.
The additional components associated with active snubber systems result in more weight, more complexity, reduced reliability, and higher system cost.